Coming Soon
by ROCKCHIC179
Summary: News updates of my latest stories and summaries for stories I'm writing this September. Vote on which one you would like to read next!
1. Chapter 1

**Coming soon**

**List of stories coming this September, vote which one you would like me to write alongside with Appearances can be deceiving. I will post Who Knew final chapter on 21 April 2013 and 4 chapter of ACBD.**

**Sorry it took so long, kind of had writer's bloke for that story, hopefully you will enjoy it.**

The demon and the beast M rated.

Summary: What if Red X was there in Beast Within, however the chemicals enhanced his beast that has passed on through his bloodline. It's been a year since they defeated the brotherhood of evil, unfortunately, Beast boy and Adonis has gone Primal again but so has Red X. Now Raven has three beasties after her, who is the alpha male of the trio? Who is Raven's demon most attracted to? Who will she end up mating with?

**I wanted to write a horror story for Halloween this year, it will have some Graphic scenes so you have been warned.**

I'm just not interested T rated

Summary; Raven moved from Jump city when she was 10, now she has moved back for her junior year. She meets old friends and new ones. Also catches the eyes of the popular guys at school, golden boy Richard Grayson, womanizer Roy Harper and bad boy Ryan Eli Dean Xavier III. No matter how much they flirt, make her laugh or smile, she is just not interested….right?

**Usually I don't do love triangles but this just came to me.**

Guess who?

Summary: AU. Garfield Logan, aka Beast boy and Victor Stone aka Cyborg are on a mission. Dean Xavier also known as Red X, one of the hottest at school has a girlfriend but no one knows who she is. It is up to Beast boy and Cyborg to find out whom. Slight StarxRob, BBxTerra, CYxBB and other couples.

**This is just a one shot, it's kind of obvious who she is but it's Cyborg and Beast boy.**

Protected by a thief

Summary; Birthmark AU, Red X has a new job, protect Raven from Slade and her father, he gets powers of his own and now he is working alongside the Titans to fight Trigon and save the universe. He tells himself it's for the money but it stopped being about the payment the second he held Raven in his arms.

**Watched Birthmark again, inspirated me to think of this.**

Game On

Summary: Raven, Speedy and Jinx are forced to work together on an undercover mission, as teenagers on a new reality TV series, where the contestants compete but do not return. Raven learns more about Jinx and a friendship builds between them. Everything becomes even more complicated when Raven develops feelings for Speedy, and worse someone is trying to kill her, what is a titan to do?

**Been reading some Speedy/Raven fics so I thought why not.**

Chemistry

Summary; A group of rebellious Pixies are causing chaos in Steel city, Raven is called in to help. Speedy and Raven clash, he flirts and taunts her while she snarky and throws heavy objects at him. Although the two titans cannot deny the chemistry between them.

**I'm still a Red X/Raven fan but like speedy/Raven as well**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coming soon**

**Me** _story preview _summaries

**Okay since I posted ACBD, I just like a brain storm of ideas. So if you are by any chance interested in these as well, let me but I can't promise that I will continue some of them. I apologise to all the readers who have read Who Knew. What can I say, having huge reader bloke for the final chapter. Plus the stress of my exams and preparation leading up to them is really getting to me.**

**Watched Deception again and read stories by cimple again, love their work. So give me this idea, hope you like it.**

Behind a criminal mask T rated

Summary: Raven goes undercover as a tutor for the son of Leo Davis, Robin assumes could be red X, however Raven knows it's his brother-in-law Jared Anderson. Despite how attractive he is, or her pulse quickens at the sight of him and her heart skips a beat each time he touches her she has a job to do...right?

**This will have some Graphic scenes. Hopefully they will be alright, I'm still developing as a reader.**

Coming of age M rated

Summary: Raven is turning 21 in 8 mouths, and she is dreading it, she rather face the torment of her 16 birthday again then go through this. However Raven has no chose, every demon goes through it even half demons. No matter what Raven does, she can't stop her urges, can't stop her emotions, she is in the heat and only her mate can't get her out it. Question is who is he?

**This will probably a one shot, a crossover with Young Justice. I was reading a one shot from the crossovers and give me an idea. **

Summary: The justice league need more members, Nightwing and Starfire are getting married, so they are inviting their teams to the wedding. Nightwing has seen his old team the titans in 5 years. They come to the wedding and he founds out a lot including the fact that Raven has married Red Hood, aka Jason Todd, who also used to be Red X.

**Another crossover, I was watching the movie the other day and reread my crossover Love even the crossfire and thought of this. I decided to show a little preview at the bottom, mostly because I really gotten into this idea. Hope you like it. Though I won't be uploading it until I have finished at least 10 chapters and will post one a month, once I have reread it, checked everything.**

Urge M rated

Summary: They can't stop it, no matter how much they bleed to a point of unconsciousness, curse each other out or emotionally tear the other apart. They can't stop the urge, Jason has always been drawn to power while Raven has always wished for her perfect match, guess they both got want they wanted.

_If she was being completely honest with herself, it was not just the peacefulness that warmed her heart; it was the man who owned the t-shirt she was wearing. He made her feel happy, safe, understood, accepted, wanted, sexy, beautiful, strong etc. He activated what many including her former best friends could not, he made her laugh; make her do something reckless, she could show her demon side and he won't even flinch at the mention of her demon DNA. In fact, he said it was a bit of a turn on, that though made her chuckle, remembering when first told her that._

_Funny, the woman thought with no humour, how she had done something similar to an ex friend from her teen years had done. Difference was, she never gave any information or details, anything on her friends. All she did was side with the enemy, that wasn't even true, even batman said he wasn't really an enemy, a criminal yes but an enemy he was not. The only thing she had in common with Terra the girl who betrayed her friends and hurt one in particular who she once had a tiny crush on._

_She doubted that the relationship between Terra and Slade were strictly business though she never voiced her opinion on that, it was painful subject for all her friends, including her. Whether her theory was true or not, she knew that the blonde lusted after the older crueller man, in which surprisingly, the woman could somewhat understand. Slade gave what Terra craved more than anything in the world, control and he had given her exactly what she wanted. That did not mean she would ever trust her again, even if she regained her memories. Yes after her friend whom she considered a little brother had proof that she was alive. After some time, he eventually stopped asking her to try to regain Terra's memories and let her have her freedom of ignorance. The woman may hate the blonde but he made her friend happy and right now he needed her more than ever, especially after the chose she made._

_Guilt, sadness and longing filled her heart, she hurt them by leaving_ _she knew the second it was first brought up, that she would hurt them. The people who started off as team mates become her family, the first group of people accepted her who what she was and what did she do to repay them? By falling in love with someone who hurt them, emotionally and physically, she still had the scars to prove it; then again he still had marks from what she did to him._

_Despite, the loose of her friends, her reputation as superhero, and her pride, she had no regrets. Some would think it was amazing how much could change in a year. Truth is that's total bullshit, being in that life, you have to give a lot up and have the world on your shoulders, that every single person's very life depends on you, never mind that you're on a team or that it's not your responsible to babysit everyone on earth. When you're a superhero none of that matters, if you have the power and you want to be the good guy, then you do it. Whether it's a result of a death of a love one, or you feel guilty for something you did or was born to do, or even because it's what you were destined to be a superhero, you will be one anyway no matter if you die first or you're too stubborn to give up. Eventually for some heroes it's too much and they have had enough, some switch sides, others retire and try to live a normal life, yeah that only works if you're too old for the job. For the rest, the fight isn't in them anymore but they won't stop being a hero, and soon enough it's the criminal's lucky day and they win._

**As for Love even in the crossfire, those who are a fan of it, or who have never read before, can you check it, let me know if I should continue or just give up.**

**Tell me what you would like to see next or whatever your thoughts are on these summaries or on my current stories please. Thank you very much.**


	3. Chapter 3

Coming soon

Okay the votes so far are

The demon and the beast - 3

I'm just not interested- 2

Guess who?-0

Protected by a thief-3

Game On-2

Chemistry-1

Behind a criminal mask-2

Coming of age-2

Two teams collide (Young Justice/Teen titans crossover)-1

Urge (Batman: under the red hood/ Teen titans crossover)-1

Keep voting which one you would like to see this September you vote the more I will write.

Updates, I will be posting another chapter of ACBD this weekend after I finish my art exam and updating love even in the crossfire hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Coming soon

These 2 are the only ones you may vote on from now on, the rest will not be posted or I may continue writing them.

The demon and the beast - 4

Protected by a thief-5

Behind a criminal mask-Out of the running

I'm just not interested- Out of the running

Game On-Out of the running.

Chemistry-OUT of the running,

Guess who?-OUT of the running.

These 3 below I definitely be posting them but not for a while though.

Two teams collide (Young Justice/Teen titans' crossover)

Urge (Batman: under the red hood/ Teen titans' crossover)

Coming of age

Keep voting over two months away until September.


End file.
